THE IDOLMASTER Wikia:Manual of Style
The Manual of Style is the style manual for all articles here on THE IDOLMASTER Wikia. This page will mostly tell the main points, and if you'd like to see all the details, check out Wikipedia's Manual as that is what this is based on. Do note that this only applies to article pages, feel free to write however you'd like on the forums, comments, userpages, and anything else that doesn't involve articles. If you see any edits that fail to follow our requirements, don't be afraid to fix it and let them know politely. This is a community wikia, and it's important for others to help each other out when needed. Starting Off Create An Account Before you start editing, it's key to start off with your own account. It's a simple process that allows you to have a unique username instead of your IP address, your edits are logged, allows you to edit some locked off pages, and it makes it easier for other users to trust your edits. You can create an account by pressing the button on the top right hand corner or by clicking this link: Sign Up. Practicing Edits If you're unsure on what to do and how to edit pages, feel free to use our sandbox. It's a dummy page that lets you edit, mess around, and play with until you're confident with your editing skills. Contribution Guidelines These are general guidelines that should be followed whenever creating or editing articles. General *Use official information only, no rumors or speculations are allowed on article pages. *Add correct and appropriate categories to pages. *All articles must be written in a neutral tone and in third person. *Remember to use Template:Nihongo for Japanese terms. *Use the correct templates on pages. *If you need to use someone else's work, such as translations or fanworks, obtain permission and give credit. *Do not use epithetsA characterizing word or phrase accompanying or occurring in place of the name of a person or thing, such as making Mano Sakuragi's page call her Pigeon Idol. in character page names. *Use proper English grammar, except when using Japanese terms. *If a page includes spoilers, use the Template:Spoiler at the start of the page. *If a page doesn't have enough information, use Template:Stub at the start of the page. *No advertisements are permitted on article pages. Romaji Guideline When translating Japanese, there are a few specific ways the wikia treats Rōmaji text. Adding To Articles If you'd like to add to any article on the wikia, simply press the "Edit" button and from there you'll be able to add or remove information. However, if you add add false or inappropriate information to the page or remove any valid information, it will be considered to be an act of vandalism. Creating New Articles If you know of any information that the wikia lacks or fixing red links, feel free to create new pages. However, do only add articles that would be beneficial to the wikia, such as character pages or songs. Make sure the title is correct and start using one of our preloaded templates. If a preloaded template for the page doesn't exist yet, use an page in the same category to reference from and edit relevant information. Here's a table of articles that you can reference depending on the page: Pictures and Videos *Make sure the name is relevant and named properly. *Only upload things that will be used either on articles or userpages. Categories Categories help make the wikia easier to navigate for everyone. To see a list of categories used on the wikia, see . Image Colors Each idol has their own unique images color and color code, these aren't used often, but if needed here's a table: Notes Category:THE IDOLMASTER Wikia